Agony
by Arumbaya
Summary: -" Ma vie tombe en morceau Wilson. Elle s’effrite et je suis là, à regarder les miettes tomber au sol." **Suite de "Hemorrhage", prenez soin de la lire avant de lire celle-ci**
1. Abîme

_Note :__ Eh, me revoilà après un long moment d'absence…vous savez ce que c'est la vraie vie, tout ça…_

_Bon voilà la suite de « Hemorrhage »… j'ai bien pris mon temps pour celle-ci parce que j'adore « Hemorrhage » et que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. J'espère que c'est bon… Je dois vous prévenir, c'est affreusement triste. Je dois aussi vous prévenir que je me suis sacrément lâchée sur la longueur du premier chapitre… inspiration quand tu nous tiens…_

_Voilà rien de plus, si ce n'est que… REVIEWS PLEAAASEEE !!!!_

_PS : ceux qui n'ont toujours pas lu « Hemorrhage seront priés de le faire… enfin, c'est pour vous que je dis ça, après vous faites comme vous voulez ! _

_Enjoy__ !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Abîme**

_« Dans l'abîme effroyable où je suis descendu. », Voltaire_

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que Cuddy avait perdu son enfant. Elle se remettait tout doucement de cette tragédie. Au travail, elle ne laissait rien transparaitre, restant professionnelle en toutes circonstances. En revanche, une fois à l'abri des regards, une fois en sécurité dans le cocon qu'était devenu l'appartement de House, il lui arrivait de craquer. House était toujours là pour la soutenir. Et même si ce n'était pas par la parole, sa seule présence à ses côtés lorsqu'elle s'effondrait en larmes lui suffisait. Mais il ne faudrait pas croire que House était devenu le compagnon modèle. Loin de là. Il buvait à la bouteille, ne rangeait jamais son linge, profitait de son handicap pour échapper aux taches ménagères, ne cuisinait jamais et réussissait toujours à la mettre dans des colères noires. Mais il était lui-même tout en étant là pour elle. C'était le plus important. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que ça vie change du tout au tout à la suite de cet évènement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était reprendre le cours de sa vie.

House, de son côté, semblait s'en sortir pour le mieux. Il était toujours aussi peu aimable avec les patients, sans parler de ses employés et fuyait toujours les consultations comme la peste. Bien que le fait qu'il se plonge dans le travail à corps perdu présageait qu'il n'était pas sorti indemne de cette épreuve, tout semblait normal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était un après-midi comme les autres. Il faisait un temps glacial et la clinique était bondée. House se trouvait coincé là, incapable de s'échapper sous peine de représailles. Et il préférait éviter les foudres de Cuddy, des fois que vie privée et vie professionnelle se retrouvent exceptionnellement liées. Il enchainait les patients, passant d'un rhume à une MST dans un rythme mortellement ennuyeux.

Alors qu'il déposait le prélèvement du dernier patient de sa journée sur le bureau de l'infirmière, celle-ci le rattrapa par la manche avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner. _« Mon glas à sonné » _pensa t-il.

_« Euh…Dr House…je sais que vous avez fini votre journée mais… »_ dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, consciente que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire pouvait déclencher cris et paroles violentes chez ce médecin peu orthodoxe.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Non, je ne vous ferai pas un enfant ! »_ dit-il le plus fort possible, plusieurs têtes se tournant à ses paroles.

L'infirmière rougit. Il était plutôt séduisant sous ses airs bourrus.

_« Non, non ! C'est juste que…une patiente vient d'arriver, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, pourriez-vous aller la voir ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas le seul médecin ici, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. » _répondit-il sèchement

_« C'est juste que vous êtes le seul libre tout de suite…elle devra attendre un bon moment avant que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper d'elle… »_

_« Ouais, ouais ! C'est bon ! »_ dit-il rapidement, plus pour la faire taire que par plaisir de se coltiner un patient supplémentaire. _« Où est-il ? »_

_« Elle. »_

_« On s'en fout ! Où est-__**il **__? » _dit-il en accentuant volontairement le pronom.

_« Salle d'examen n°3 »_

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une infirmière soulagée d'être sortie intacte de cette épreuve. Elle était plutôt contente. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, quelques semaines plus tôt, on lui avait dit que si elle arrivait à parler avec House sans perdre un bras, alors elle était faite pour cet hôpital.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il entra comme une bourrasque dans la pièce. Plus vite il en aurait fini, mieux ça serait. La jeune femme devait avoir une trentaine d'année, elle était brune et son visage rond lui donnait un aspect de poupée.

_« Bonjour, je suis le Dr House, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_ dit-il a toute vitesse.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il leva les yeux de son dossier et remarqua la pâleur de son visage.

_« Eh, si vous comptez vomir, ne le faites pas sur moi mais plutôt dans l'évier qui se trouve là. »_ dit-il en pointant un coin de la pièce.

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se contenta de resserrer ses bras un peu plus autour de son ventre.

_« Allo… » _dit-il commençant sérieusement à être exaspéré par son silence.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait eu son lot de tarés pour la journée. Elle attendrait bien quelques minutes de plus qu'un autre médecin vienne la voir. Il avait sa main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il crut un instant avoir marché sur la queue d'un chien qui trainait par là mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était elle qui avait produit ce petit son étrange. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle était à présent allongée sur la table d'examen, roulée en boule, une tâche de sang s'élargissant sur le tissu qui recouvrait la table. Il resta figé. Il eut l'impression de revenir deux mois en arrière alors que Lisa se trouvait dans la même situation. Il fit un pas en avant, ne sachant que faire. Elle poussa un cri de douleur qui le fit reculer jusqu'à heurter le mur. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, allant claquer contre le mur et une infirmière se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle examina la situation avec rapidité et se retourna vers House, attendant qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais il restait là, appuyé contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts par l'effroi de la situation, complètement paralysé.

_« Dr House ! »_ l'appela t-elle

Mais il ne l'entendait pas. Il n'était même pas dans la salle d'examen avec elle. Il se voyait chez lui ce soir là. Il revoyait à quel point Lisa avait l'air fatiguée lorsqu'elle était allée se coucher ce soir là, à quel point il avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec elle. Il la revoyait perdre son sang dans leur lit, son regard apeuré, sa voix faible lui disant qu'elle était désolée.

Il sentit une main le secouer. Son regard tomba sur l'infirmière qui lui avait demandé de rester plus tard. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la pièce était vide.

_« On la amenée aux urgences… »_

House la regarda un instant puis se dégagea de sa prise d'un geste brusque et sortit de la pièce. Il l'entendit l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas et continua de se diriger vers la sortie. Tout le monde s'arrêtait sur son passage et le dévisageait, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de l'hôpital. Il accéléra le pas, ne supportant plus les regards pleins de pitié se posant sur lui. Ils savaient tous qu'il venait de perdre un enfant et jusqu'à présent les gens avaient réussi à garder leurs regards larmoyants pour eux. Mais à présent…

Il ouvrit la double porte menant à l'extérieur dans un grand geste, manquant de renverser un patient de l'autre côté. Il ne s'excusa pas, souhaitant s'éloigner au plus vite de tous ces yeux qui brûlaient son dos.

Il marcha longtemps, sans prêter attention au froid qui mordait son visage, ni à la nuit qui commençait à tomber. Il finit par se retrouver dans un parc et il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Il posa son front sur sa canne et laissa son esprit jouer avec ses pensées. Impossible de lutter contre son propre cerveau. Quel genre de médecin était-il pour laisser une jeune femme se vider de son sang devant lui ? Exactement comme il l'avait fait avec Cuddy lorsqu'il avait été trop choqué pour aider les médecins qui s'occupaient d'elle…

Des bruits de pas dans le gravier lui firent lever la tête. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années suivait un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans qui courait gaiement devant elle. Emmitouflé dans un gros manteau et un bonnet enfoncé sur le crâne, le garçonnet courait autour de sa mère en riant aux éclats. Il s'éloigna et s'arrêta devant un petit trou remplit d'eau par les récentes précipitations, il prit de l'élan et sauta par-dessus. Il se retourna vers sa mère, un sourire fier aux lèvres, comme s'il venait de sauter au-dessus du Grand Canyon sans parachute. La femme lui rendit son sourire et le prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur la joue. L'enfant se dégagea d'elle aussitôt et reprit sa course folle vers la sortie.

Des éclats de rires retentirent derrière lui. Il se retourna et aperçut un bac à sable et des balançoires non loin de là. Des tas d'enfants s'amusaient à se courir après alors que leurs parents essayaient de leur faire comprendre qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se revoyant à leur âge, lorsque les choses n'avaient pas encore mal tourné et que sa mère tentait de le faire quitter l'aire de jeu de la base militaire. House baissa la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C'est drôle comme les choses peuvent changer. Avant il ne faisait pas du tout attention aux enfants. Ils n'étaient pour lui que des mioches pleurnichards. Plus une nuisance qu'autre chose. Il ne les remarquait même pas dans la rue. Mais à présent, alors qu'il avait failli être père, alors qu'il avait été heureux à la perspective de le devenir et que tout s'était effondré comme un château de cartes, il ne voyait plus qu'eux. Il ne voyait plus que des enfants riant aux éclats et des parents qui leur couraient après, les yeux gonflés de fierté et d'amour. Ca et le trou fond de son cœur.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner, le temps commençait à se couvrir et il se faisait tard, il préféra se mettre en route avant que la pluie ne le surprenne.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elle tournait en rond dans le salon, comme une lionne en cage. Mais où était-il ?! Non pas qu'il soit si tard que ça mais ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à rentrer à la même heure tous les deux aussi souvent que possible, même si c'était dans des voitures séparées. Et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait attendu un quart d'heure avant de se décider à quitter l'hôpital. Elle était bien sûr au courant des évènements de la fin de journée, mais elle aurait apprécié qu'il vienne lui en parler ou du moins qu'il la prévienne s'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, espérant pouvoir forcer son esprit à penser à autre chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rien à faire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Depuis sa fausse couche, il avait toujours était là pour elle, se montrant fort pour la soutenir. Au point qu'elle en était venue à se demander s'il allait aussi bien que ce qu'il voulait le faire croire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer ou montrer une quelconque émotion illustrant sa douleur. D'autres se seraient posé la question s'il était vraiment touché par la tragédie, s'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose. Mais elle se demandait plutôt si toute cette retenue émotionnelle ne cachait pas en réalité une douleur beaucoup plus profonde. Et si c'était le cas, cacher cette douleur était sûrement la dernière chose à faire.

C'est après ce qui lui sembla une éternité qu'elle entendit enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se leva d'un bon et fit le tour du canapé. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'intimant de se calmer car elle savait que si elle l'assaillait de questions de suite, il se replierait dans sa coquille. Elle le regarda enlever ses chaussures et les laisser dans l'entrée puis poser sa veste sur le piano. Sans un regard pour elle, il passa dans la cuisine. Elle resta ahurie pendant un instant. Elle s'était attendue à tout mais sûrement pas à ça. Le bruit du frigo qu'il ouvrait la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte et le regarda boire du jus d'orange. _A la bouteille._ Une des choses qu'elle ne supportait pas, et il le savait. Elle ne put se retenir.

_« Tu ne peux __vraiment__ pas prendre un verre pour boire ? »_

_« Bonsoir à toi aussi. »_

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle était en train de rêver, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne _pouvait pas _être en train de lui reprocher d'être désagréable. Elle préféra ignorer ces paroles.

_« Alors, comment s'est passé ta fin de journée ? »_ demanda t-elle innocemment. Ils avaient mangé ensemble, comme ils le faisaient parfois mais ne s'était pas croisés par la suite.

House se tourna vers elle, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_« Oooh la coquine. Elle essaie de me faire croire qu'elle n'est pas au courant ! »_

Lisa baissa la tête, se sentant coupable sans savoir pourquoi.

_« Les nouvelles vont vite dans un hôpital »_

_« Non. Les nouvelles vont vite dans __ton__ hôpital. Encore plus si je suis impliqué. Pas ma faute si tes employés sont des commères. _» il sourit lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir_. « Pas ma faute non plus si je couche avec la doyenne. » _ajouta t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Il se tourna et reposa la brique de jus d'orange dans le frigo. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il retrouva Cuddy à quelques centimètres de lui, les poings sur les hanches, en se retournant. Il eut peur pour sa vie un instant mais le sourire qui fendit son magnifique visage le rassura immédiatement.

_« Oh si c'est votre faute Dr House ! »_

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes, laissant sa main droite se glisser dans son cou alors que son pouce gauche caressait tendrement sa mâchoire. Il laissa le baiser se prolonger un peu mais son esprit était ailleurs, toujours emmêlé dans les tentacules de la douleur et d'autres choses qu'il ne saurait nommer. Il rompit le contact brutalement, laissant Cuddy bouche bée. Il passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_« Je suis gelé, je vais prendre une douche »_ dit-il sans se retourner

---------------------------------------------------------------

Le repas se passa silencieusement, rien de bien différent de d'habitude, Greg étant la plupart du temps trop absorbé par la nourriture dans son assiette pour parler. Ils s'installèrent ensuite devant la télé, Cuddy dans un fauteuil alors qu'il s'étalait sur le canapé, sa jambe droite bien étirée dans l'espoir de soulager les crampes qui le saisissaient parfois.

_« Alors, tu veux me parler de cet après-midi ? »_ demanda t-elle

Greg se renfrogna de suite.

_« Tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé »_ répliqua t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sans se détourner de la télévision.

_« Et si tu me le racontais toi ? Mes employés sont des commères tu te souviens ? Ils ont peut-être déformé ce … »_

_« Une femme a fait une fausse couche devant mes yeux et je l'ai regardé perdre son sang sans rien faire ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! »_ la coupa t-il avec véhémence.

Il s'assit et éteignit la télévision, jetant la télécommande sur la table basse avec rage. Lisa le regarda se prendre la tête dans les mains puis saisir sa canne posée au sol et s'éloigner.

_« Greg… »_ l'appela t-elle

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le coude pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Cuddy n'eut pas besoin de plus. Il essayait de faire bonne figure mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Comme toujours.

_« Greg, parles moi. »_

Il détourna le regard un instant avant de revenir sur elle.

_« Je vais bien Lisa. »_

_« Greg… »_ supplia t-elle

Il se dégagea doucement d'elle et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Il referma la porte avec douceur et regarda leur chambre. Même deux mois plus tard il lui semblait percevoir l'odeur métallique du sang. Cette sensation ne le quitterait probablement pas avant longtemps, si ce n'est jamais. Il se mit rapidement en pyjama et avala un comprimé de vicodin, espérant que ça aiderait le sommeil à venir.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa le rejoignit peu de temps après, se glissant dans le lit aussi silencieusement que possible. Mais la latte qui grinçait de son côté du lit lui rendit la tâche impossible. Mais House s'en fichait car il ne dormait toujours pas, son esprit tourmenté comme d'habitude. Elle dut sentir qu'il était éveillé car il la sentit se rapprocher de lui et poser sa tête sur son torse. Sa main caressa distraitement les rares poils qui parsemaient ses pectoraux et fut bientôt remplacée par ses douces lèvres. Elle le savait perturbé, et si elle pouvait lui offrir une distraction ne serait-ce que pour ce soir, elle le ferait avec plaisir.

Il sentit sa bouche voleter sur son torse comme un papillon butinerait de fleur en fleur, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de le blesser. Elle continua son doux vol et amorça une lente descente, s'attardant sur ses côtes et ses hanches, osant laisser ses dents agresser amoureusement leur fine peau. House ferma les yeux, essayant de se laisser bercer par le tourbillon de plaisir qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, la caressant tendrement, espérant lui faire comprendre ce qu'il n'osait lui dire avec ses mots. Il lui fit abandonner son torse pour apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue entamant une douce danse autour de sa bouche. Elle se laissa vite emporter par cette douceur qu'il ne démontrait que dans ces moments là, ses mains s'enhardissant et jouant déjà avec l'élastique de son boxer. Il tenta de s'abandonner sous ses caresses mais son esprit en avait décidé autrement, lui renvoyant des images de la jeune femme qu'il avait regardé se vider de son sang, celles-ci se mélangeant à celles de Cuddy perdant leur enfant. Il lui saisit le poignet et l'empêcher de continuer sa caresse. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et le regarda d'un air étonné. Il n'osa pas rencontrer ses yeux pour ne pas y lire de la déception. Il rejeta les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. Il attrapa sa canne posée contre la table de chevet et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle le regarda quitter la pièce sans dire un mot, n'osant même pas le retenir. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Avec un grand soupir, elle se laissa retomber contre son oreiller.

----------------------------------------------------------

Il s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Passer la nuit sur le canapé n'était plus de son âge, de plus il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, ressassant les évènements des derniers mois. Il attrapa le mug de café encore chaud qui reposait sur son bureau encombré de papiers et en bu une gorgée, grimaçant alors que le liquide amer lui brûlait l'œsophage. Les choses étaient calmes pour son équipe en ce moment, les cas les plus bizarres semblaient éviter de franchir la porte de son bureau. Ca le désespérait. Il était ainsi privé d'activité intellectuelle intense ET d'excuses pour échapper aux consultations. Quelqu'un passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il ne releva pas la tête pour savoir qui était cette personne. Wilson était le seul à oser entrer dans son bureau alors que les stores étaient tirés.

_« Wilson. »_

L'oncologue lui lança un regard étonné, regardant autour de lui frénétiquement.

_« Comment… »_

_« Sûrement mon sixième sens pour détecter l'approche d'un oncologue payant trois pensions alimentaires et étant caractérisé par ses sourcils énormes, ses cravates hideuses et par son incommensurable besoin de jouer aux pseudos psychologues. »_

Wilson s'approcha du bureau et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un petit soupir.

_« Je suis flatté. »_

_« Profites, je ne suis pas encore totalement réveillé.» _dit-il sans lever les yeux de la revue médicale qu'il lisait, le visage fermé.

James détailla son ami. Il avait l'air fatigué. Les poches sous ses yeux bleus en témoignaient. Il était bien évidemment au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et ça l'inquiétait. Il n'était pas dupe, House était loin d'être remis la fausse couche de Cuddy. Ses joues creuses et son regard trop souvent absent étaient des preuves plus que suffisantes. Il était même persuadé qu'il avait perdu du poids. Et après l'incident d'hier, rien ne risquait de s'arranger.

_« Alors tu…tu veux parler de quelque chose ? » _se risqua t-il.

_« James Wilson. Je te vois venir avec tes grands sabots. »_ il posa la revue devant lui et jeta un sourire narquois à son ami, un sourire qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux. _« Il n'y a rien à raconter. ET je vais bien. » _dit-il avant que Wilson ne puisse poser la question.

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter un argument dont lui seul avait le secret mais son bipper sonna avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot. Il jura.

_« Le devoir t'appelle Jimmy.»_

Wilson se dirigea vers la porte et regarda son ami avant de sortir. Il avait repris sa lecture mais Wilson savait très bien qu'il faisait semblant. Ses yeux embués le prouvaient.

-------------------------------------------------------------

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas et cogna contre le mur adjacent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier sur la personne responsable mais la referma lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était que Wilson. Jamais James n'avait fait une telle entrée dans son bureau ! Non, c'était plutôt le genre de House. Que se passait-il donc pour que _St Jimmy_ soit dans cet état ?

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »_ demanda t-il précipitamment.

_« Wow. Bonjour à vous aussi Dr Wilson. Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »_ s'enquit-elle en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

L'oncologue passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise avec un soupir las.

_« Excusez-moi. Début de journée difficile. »_ dit-il avec un petit sourire. _« Que se passe t-il avec House ? »_

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Lisa fondit aussitôt.

_« Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il n'a tué personne ! »_ s'empressa t-il de rajouter avec une sourire ironique.

Cuddy lui rendit son sourire.

_« Plus sérieusement. Comment va-t-il ? »_

La doyenne soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. La conversation devenait personnelle, elle n'avait plus besoin de se montrer si…rigide.

_« Je ne le sais pas moi-même James. Après ce qui s'est passé hier…je ne crois pas qu'il aille si bien qu'il veuille le faire croire. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit remis de ma propre…fausse couche. Alors avec celle de cette pauvre femme…je pense que comme à son habitude il garde tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui. »_

Wilson se laissa aller en avant et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

_« Lisa…c'est loin d'être bon…c'est loin d'être la chose à faire… »_

_« Je sais, je sais ! Je suis très inquiète moi aussi mais il ne me dit rien. Il ne parlera jamais de ça avec moi.»_

_« Je peux essayer de le faire parler si vous voulez… »_

Lisa le regarda dans les yeux et laissa sa bouche s'étirer dans un petit sourire reconnaissant.

_« J'apprécierais beaucoup James »_

L'oncologue se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_« J'essaierai Lisa…et désolé pour mon entrée…fracassante »_ dit-il avant de fermer la porte avec douceur.

------------------------------------------------

Le bar était presque vide, il était tard. Assis sur son tabouret en bois, House regardait d'un œil vitreux le barman remplir son verre du précieux breuvage ambré. Le cinquième…ou le sixième, il n'était plus très sûr. L'alcool, le meilleur moyen de forcer son esprit à se mettre en veille pour un moment, tout en épargnant les fonctions primaires comme boire, respirer ou se soulager dans un caniveau. Il savait qu'il paierait cet excès par une gueule de bois de tous les diables le lendemain mais il était prêt à endurer ça. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire que ces images qui lui revenaient en tête à longueur de journée ou que cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de lui souffler qu'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune femme de la clinique. Mais il n'avait pas encore assez bu pour obtenir l'effet souhaité.

Une main qui le secouait le sortit de sa rêverie. Il leva le regard et vit le barman qui le regardait d'un œil désapprobateur.

_« Eh ! Va falloir penser à partir d'ici avant de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout ! »_

_« Bah, tais-toi et sers m'en un autre ! »_ répliqua t-il en étouffant un rot et en sifflant son verre d'une gorgée.

L'homme soupira et lui servit un autre verre.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Son téléphone vibra sur la table basse. Reposant sa bouteille de bière sur l'accoudoir du canapé, il décrocha.

_« Wilson. »_

_« James, c'est Lisa. »_

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

_« Que se passe t-il ? »_ dit-il en essayant de cacher son inquiétude

_« Je me demandais si Gregory n'était pas avec vous…j'appelle sur son portable mais il ne répond pas. »_ sa voix était clairement inquiète.

_« Euh…non, non il n'est pas avec moi. »_

Il put presque entendre sa gorge se serrer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_« Ecoutez, il a du aller dans un bar ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vais voir si je le retrouve. »_

_« Merci, James. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? »_

_« Ne vous en faites pas. »_

_« Oh, et James ?! »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Bottez lui les fesses pour moi. _» dit-elle dans un pauvre effort pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Comptez sur moi. »_ répondit-il avec un sourire.

----------------------------------------------------

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver le bar où se cachait House. Après tout, il n'y avait que trois bar où il était considéré comme un habitué. L'un était fermé pour cause sanitaire, l'autre se trouvait près de l'hôpital et il doutait qu'il ait envie de se trouver proche de son lieu de travail. Pas en ce moment. Donc, il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

Le _Old Tree Bar_ n'était pas le bistro le plus raffiné du coin, mais il se trouvait à deux ou trois rues de l'appartement de House et c'était plutôt pratique. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier d'endroit miteux mais il était plutôt…rustique. Le sol était fait en parquet, à la manière des vieux saloons et au plafond pendait un lustre vieillot où quelques araignées avaient élu domicile. Le comptoir semblait la seule chose ne datant pas de la Guerre de Sécession, témoignant de l'importance qu'attribuait le propriétaire à son commerce. Les quelques tables qui parsemaient la salle étaient usées et souvent bancales, résultat des nombreuses bagarres qui avaient eu lieu ici. Mais curieusement, l'endroit n'était pas repoussant ou effrayant, il s'en dégageait une petite impression chaleureuse sans pour autant être accueillant. La clientèle était principalement composée d'hommes quittant les chantiers alentours et venant se rafraîchir après une journée de dur labeur.

Au vue de l'heure tardive, le bar était plutôt désert, mis à part deux ou trois « récalcitrants ». Wilson en était ravi, il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans ce bain de testostérone. Les grandes claques dans le dos et les rires gras ne faisaient pas partie de son univers. House, en revanche se sentait très bien ici et il adorait y trainer son oncologue d'ami rien que pour le plaisir de le voir mal à l'aise.

James balaya la salle du regard et repéra House au bout du comptoir, affalé sur le bar, son poids concentré à gauche faisant basculer son tabouret. Wilson se demanda comment ça se faisait qu'il ne soit pas encore tombé. Newton avait du louper ça dans sa Loi sur la gravité. Il s'approcha de lui et il s'apprêtait à le secouer fermement lorsque le barman le repéra.

_« Eh ! Vous l'connaissez ? »_

James se tourna vers l'homme qui devait peser dans les 110kg. Il portait un débardeur noir qui faisait ressortir ses énormes épaules. Il s'approcha tout en astiquant un verre derrière son comptoir.

_« Oui, je viens le chercher. »_

Le barman laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Il était temps, j'ai cru qu'il allait vider ma cave. J'allais finir par le foutre dehors. »_

Wilson fronça les sourcils. Il laissait deux pochtrons pratiquement _vivre_ ici et il voulait jeter House dehors ?

_« Vous auriez pu m'appeler. Il a un portable sur lui.»_

_« Oui, je sais, sa sonnerie nous a bien cassé les oreilles puisqu'il était trop bourré pour répondre. Et puis j'ai essayé de lui prendre mais il est plutôt costaud pour un handicapé…et je ne voulais pas prendre un coup de canne sur la tête. » _dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_« Vous auriez préféré le laisser décuver sur le trottoir ?! »_ s'exclama t-il, ahuri.

L'armoire à glace posa le verre sur le bar et croisa les bras sur son torse, faisant ressortir son impressionnante musculature.

_« Vous avez un problème avec ça ? »_

Wilson déglutit avec difficulté. Il était quand même assez baraqué…ils seraient bien avancés s'il se faisait refaire le portrait alors que House était saoul.

_« Non. C'est bon, on y va. »_

Wilson régla la note (plutôt salée), s'approcha de House et le secoua sans ménagement. L'intéressé leva la tête et laissa ses yeux quelque peu vitreux se balader sur la salle avant de les fixer sur Wilson.

_« Oooh…Jimm…Jimmy ! Ca va ? »_

_« On fait aller House. Allez la fête est finie, on rentre. »_

_« Rooh. T'es pô drôle Jim. Allez prend un verre avec moi ! »_ dit-il en lâchant un rot.

James ferma les yeux, dégouté. S'il voulait le sortir de là il allait devoir faire preuve d'autorité. _« Vas-y James, tu peux le faire. »_

_« House !! »_ dit-il d'une voix forte qui l'étonna lui-même.

House se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement.

_« Ca suffit maintenant, on rentre ! »_

_« Pô la peine d'gueuler ! »_

Il se laissa tomber du tabouret et manqua de tomber. Wilson le rattrapa de justesse en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

_« Mon Dieu House, Lisa va te tuer… »_ dit-il en récupérant sa canne avant de les conduire vers la sortie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

House était assis, ou plutôt étalé sur le canapé de Wilson. Celui-ci avait préféré redonner aspect humain à House avant de le rendre à Lisa. Il lui avait passé la tête sous l'eau froide durant cinq bonnes minutes. A présent, il lui faisait du café bien noir et il lui avait donné une grande bouteille d'eau à boire.

James retourna au salon et trouva Greg, somnolant sur son sofa.

« House ! » cria t-il.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son ami se redresser dans un sursaut avant de porter une main à sa tête.

_« Eh, j'essaie de décuver tranquille là ! »_ ronchonna t-il.

L'oncologue s'assis dans un fauteuil et lui tendit une tasse de café.

_« Bois. » _dit-il en pointant la bouteille d'eau_ «Tu sais bien que l'alcool favorise la déshydratation et que… »_

_« Je sais, je suis médecin aussi, tu te souviens ? » _dit-il avant de boire le café d'un trait et de le faire descendre avec une gorgée d'eau.

Wilson détailla son ami. Il faisait peur à voir avec ses yeux rouges et vitreux mais James était étonné à quel point il pouvait tenir l'alcool. La pratique sûrement…

_« J'appelle Cuddy pour lui dire où tu es. »_

House baissa la tête et acquiesça.

[…]

_« Oui, c'est Wilson…oui il va bien. On est chez moi, je lui redonne forme humaine avant de vous le rendre…oui…non, ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas ! A plus tard. »_

Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse et regarda House.

_« Elle était morte d'inquiétude. »_

House resta silencieux.

_« Tu ne peux pas jouer avec elle comme ça House. Si tu as des soucis, parles en, ne la fais pas souffrir. »_

Le diagnosticien leva le regard vers lui.

_« Tu crois quoi, que je prend du plaisir là ? Tu crois que je me suis pris la cuite du siècle pour m'amuser ? C'est pour la protéger que je ne suis pas rentré après le boulot… »_

_« Ouais, c'est malin de traiter ses problèmes avec l'alcool au lieux de les affronter et de se faire aider si besoin. Ecoute, je sais que tu es très affecté par ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour en consult' mais… »_

_« Non, Wilson ! Tu n'en sais foutrement rien !! Elle est morte Wilson ! Elle est morte ! »_ s'emporta t-il

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, les mots de House résonnant encore entre les murs.

_« Mais…comment… »_

_« Elle s'est suicidée dans la nuit. Elle a cassé le miroir de sa salle de bain et s'est taillé les veines »_

Wilson resta silencieux, accusant le coup.

_« House…tu n'y es pour rien…elle s'est suicidée, tu n'as pas mis ce morceau de verre dans sa main. »_

_« Si j'avais réagi…si…si j'avais été là au lieu de flipper, si j'avais été un médecin normal au lieu d'être un abruti fini, j'aurais peut-être… »_

_« Oh, oh ! Je t'arrête là House. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. »_

_« Et si…si Lisa… »_

_« Quoi House ? »_

_« Rien…ramènes moi tu veux ? »_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Wilson arrêta sa voiture devant l'appartement de House. La lumière du salon était toujours allumée. Greg regarda par la vitre avant de se retourner vers son ami.

_« Tu veux pas venir avec moi ? »_

Wilson laissa échapper un petit rire.

_« Non. Ca, c'est ton problème à présent. »_

_« Ouais…souhaites moi bonne chance. »_

House ouvrit la portière et frissonna lorsque la brise caressa son visage.

_« House…parles lui. »_ dit-Wilson avant que son ami referme la portière sans un mot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Il ouvrit et referma la porte avec grand soin pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait endormie et il n'aurait pas à subir de remontrances.

Il s'avança dans le salon et la trouva droite comme un « i » dans son fauteuil. Elle fixait un point devant elle.

_« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! »_ dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Il baissa la tête.

_« Ca t'écorcherais de me prévenir ?! Je suis toujours en train de me demander s'il ne t'est rien arrivé ! »_

_« Je suis désolé »_ murmura t-il.

Elle se leva et vint se placer face à lui, sa colère atténuée par ces simples mots.

_« J'ai appris pour la jeune fille. »_

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

_« Tu ne peux pas fuir tout le temps tes problèmes Greg ! »_ dit-elle en le suivant dans le couloir

_« Et si c'était toi que je fuyais ?! »_ répliqua t-il sans réfléchir

Elle se figea, blessée par ses mots. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et s'enfuit dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Il resta immobile au milieu du couloir, la tête baissée, se maudissant d'être aussi con. Il souhaitait à tout prix la protéger et il faisait tout le contraire en lui faisant du mal. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas s'approcher du lit. Le matelas s'enfonça à côté d'elle. Elle se mit dos à lui. Elle sentit son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la faire glisser vers lui. Il la serra fort contre lui, souhaitant de tout son être lui transmettre tout ses sentiments par ce seul geste. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

_« Tu ne peux pas tout résoudre comme ça Greg. »_

Il l'ignora et continua son voyage, déposant un doux baiser derrière son oreille. Malgré elle, elle tourna un peu la tête pour lui donner meilleur accès. Continuant son exploration, il embrassa sa mâchoire, faisant glisser ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes, les gratifiant d'un léger baiser.

_« Greg parles moi… »_ tenta t-elle.

Il posa un index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Le rayon de lune filtrant à travers le volet mal fermé faisait briller ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Lisa ne put résister à ce qu'elle y vit. De l'amour, du regret, de la tristesse. Elle se redressa un peu et l'embrassa pleinement se laissant aller à la passion qui brûlait en elle. Elle sentit sa main se glisser sous son t-shirt et elle frissonna au contact de sa peau…

Il lui fit l'amour lentement, consumé par sa passion pour elle et par sa peur de la perdre. Il prit son temps pour lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour lui, utilisant l'obscurité comme un masque lui donnant le courage d'exprimer ce qu'il ne dirait pas en plein jour.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Il fut réveillé par des sanglots qui faisaient trembler imperceptiblement le matelas. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers le réveil. Il était à peine 6h45.

_« Lisa ? »_ murmura t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes.

_« Pardon de t'avoir réveillé. »_

Il se colla à elle, entourant étroitement sa taille de son bras, sa main s'entrelaçant avec la sienne.

_« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »_

Elle se tourna, le regardant dans les yeux, sa vue brouillée par les larmes qui baignaient encore les siens. House fronça les sourcils, le regard inquiet.

_« C'est juste…j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe…que tout s'écroule depuis…depuis que… »_ sanglota t-elle.

House sentit son cœur se serrer. Encore une fois, il ne savait que dire. Il contenta alors de l'enlacer son cœur secoué au rythme de ses pleurs.

_« Je m'inquiète tellement Greg, j'ai peur pour toi, je… »_ balbutia t-elle dans son cou.

Il se dégagea d'elle, la gorge serrée par le remord. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour lui. C'était hors de question, l'important était qu'elle se reconstruise d'abord, lui aurait tout le temps plus tard.

_« Je t'interdis de te faire du souci pour moi d'accord ? L'important est que toi tu ailles mieux. »_ la coupa t-il en prenant soin de bien la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle abandonna, logeant sa tête au creux de son cou, laissant ses larmes s'échapper en silence. House était désemparé, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de la protéger et d'éviter de la faire souffrir, incapable de lui remonter le moral…il se sentait nul.

_« J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un enfant… »_ finit-elle par murmurer.

Ses mots résonnèrent longtemps dans la pièce et House fit de son mieux pour cacher ses larmes.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_« Vous avez-vu House ? »_

Les quatre médecins se tournèrent en même temps vers Wilson. Ils avaient l'air exténué après une autre journée passée à écouter les plaintes des patients en consultation. Mais ils devraient s'en contenter tant que les cas intéressants resteraient inexistants.

Wilson, lui, n'avait pas arrêté de la journée enchainant ses consultations et ses visites dans un rythme effréné. Il n'avait pas vu House de la journée, pas même au moment du repas, son emploi du temps serré l'ayant obligé à manger sur le pouce dans son bureau. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il voulait savoir comment allait House.

_« Euh…oui et non… »_ répondit Taub.

Wilson haussa un sourcil.

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Eh bien, il a fait une partie de ses consult' ce matin, on l'a croisé dans l'après-midi et aperçu ce soir dans son bureau. »_ poursuivit Taub en enfilant son manteau.

_« Et maintenant vous savez où il est ? »_

Ils haussèrent tous les épaules.

_« Essayez le toit. »_ suggéra Kutner

Ses collègues se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

_« Ben quoi ? J'aime bien y aller pour réfléchir…et House cogite beaucoup en ce moment. »_

Les autres rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la pièce.

_« Merci. »_ dit Wilson avant de s'éclipser

_« Pas de quoi. »_ répondit Kutner avec un sourire

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte menant sur le toit, James ne vit pas son ami et se dit que Kutner avait tort, que House était rentré chez lui. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, il aperçut une forme derrière une bouche d'aération.

_« Tu joues à cache-cache ? Je crains que tu ne sois trop vieux pour ça »_

Il entendit House lâcher un petit rire, lui confirmant son identité. Il fut légèrement soulagé, ne se voyant pas expliquer ses mots à un autre collègue. Il fit rapidement le tour et trouva House assis à même le sol.

_« Alors, Cuddy ne t'a pas arraché les yeux hier soir ? »_ s'enquit-il

_« Non… »_ répondit platement le diagnosticien

_« House ? T'es sûr que ça va ? »_ demanda t-il tout en sachant la réponse

Son ami baissa la tête et se prit le visage dans les mains. Wilson s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de lui, une partie de son esprit priant pour ne pas tâcher son costume tout neuf, l'autre lui criant d'arrêter d'être aussi superficiel.

_« Greg, parles moi. » _dit-il, optant pour une approche plus personnelle

House resta un moment immobile avant de lever les yeux vers son ami de toujours. Wilson sentit son cœur se serrer. Les yeux qui le contemplaient à présent étaient baignés de larmes, quelques unes s'en étaient échappées et glissaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait jamais vu House pleurer depuis son infarctus. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et il était de plus en plus inquiet que son ami gère ça en solitaire.

_« House… »_ murmura t-il en posant une main hésitante sur son épaule

_« Ma vie tombe en morceau Wilson. Elle s'effrite et je suis là, à regarder les miettes tomber au sol. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…Lisa…Lisa ne va pas bien et je suis incapable d'être là pour elle… »_

_« Ne dis pas ça. Depuis…depuis sa fausse couche tu as toujours été là pour elle. »_

House secoua la tête et détourna le regard.

_« Ce matin… laisse tomber. »_ dit-il en essayant de se lever.

Wilson le retint par le poignet et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_« House… parle. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais… on se fait du souci pour toi. Tu ne peux pas garder tout ça, ça te fait plus de mal que … »_

_« Je…je ne veux pas qu'elle soit inquiète pour moi. »_

_« Mais elle EST inquiète pour toi House ! Parles lui, rassures la, ne la laisses pas se poser des questions sans réponses !»_

_« Wilson, mieux vaut que je garde tout ça pour moi, crois-moi. »_

A ces mots, House quitta le toit et laissa James intégrer le sens de ses paroles. Si House considérait que ce qu'il ressentait risquait d'inquiéter Cuddy encore plus, cela voulait dire qu'il était dans un état plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était grave. Il se doutait que la perte de leur enfant avait beaucoup affecté House mais pas à ce point. Mais c'était prévisible. House avait passé sa vie seul, à se détruire la santé à coup d'opiacés et de bourbon. Alors qu'il trouvait enfin un certain équilibre, tout lui était soudainement retiré et il se retrouvait comme un handicapé auquel on retirait une béquille. Bancal, proche de la chute.

L'oncologue se massa vigoureusement le cou, espérant chasser le mal de crâne qui le menaçait et quitta à son tour le toit, se promettant de faire parler House dès le lendemain.

----------------------------------------------------------

Après sa conversation avec James, House alla marcher, une habitude qui ne le quittait pas depuis… Mais il lui semblait qu'il arrivait mieux à gérer ce qui traversait son esprit alors qu'il marchait, comme si ses pensées s'envolaient au rythme de ses pas. Il avala un comprimé de vicodin. Si la marche l'aidait avec son cerveau, sa jambe, elle, ne semblait pas trop apprécier l'exercice.

Le soleil baissait déjà à l'horizon, donnant à cette fin de journée d'automne une magnifique couleur orangée. L'air était exceptionnellement frais pour cette saison, et le vent n'arrangeait rien. Il releva le col de son par-dessus, réprimant un frisson.

Sa jambe le faisant souffrir, il s'assit sur un banc de pierre avec un soupir de soulagement. Il massa sa cuisse un bon moment, le froid la rendant toujours plus sensible aux crampes. Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans le même parc où il était venu quelques jours auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, il se trouvait face à de l'aire de jeu où quelques gamins jouaient sur le toboggan. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué où ses pieds le menaient. Le subconscient et ses mystères…

Il se figea lorsqu'une bonne femme vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Elle était brune et un peu ronde, les joues rosie par le froid.

_« Alors, c'est lequel le vôtre ? »_ demanda t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres

_« Quoi ? Je…non, je… »_ balbutia t-il

_« Le mien c'est celui là »_ dit-elle en pointant du doigt un petit garçon blond dont le pantalon était plein de terre, _« Tommy. Il a 6 ans, il vient de rentrer au CP. C'est fantastique de le voir apprendre à lire, il y met tant d'application… »_

Il l'écouta parler, incapable de l'arrêter de déballer sa fierté de mère. Il pouvait sentir dans sa voix tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son enfant, toute cette fierté que seul un parent peut connaître. Il imaginait ses yeux briller à chacune de ses paroles, alors que les siens restaient fixés sur cet enfant qui s'amusait en toute innocence sur le toboggan, se demandant s'il aurait ressentit les mêmes choses qu'elle si son enfant était venu au monde.

_« … Je me rappelle la première fois où il a fait du vélo sans ses petites roues, son père était si fier… » _continua t-elle

****

_Il était dans un parc ombragé avec Cuddy, une douce brise d'été faisait bouger les feuilles des acacias qui bordaient le chemin sur lequel ils déambulaient tranquillement, main dans la main. Lisa était vêtue d'une longue et ample robe blanche que le vent faisait somptueusement onduler, ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés par un soupçon de maquillage, juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Des éclats de rire le firent se retourner. Derrière eux, une magnifique petite fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés pédalait frénétiquement sur son vélo rose, un sourire fier aux lèvres. Il sourit, son cœur se gonflant d'un sentiment encore inconnu. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Cuddy serra sa main plus étroitement et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était prête pour en faire sans ses petites roues… » dit-elle_

_La petite fille les dépassa à toute allure, sa bouche à laquelle il manquait deux dents étirée dans un immense sourire. Il la suivit du regard, paralysé de bonheur. Il se tourna vers Lisa, enserrant sa taille de ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Eh, vous veneeeez ? » cria une voix aigue_

_Ils se séparèrent, partageant un dernier sourire et reprirent leur marche._

_****_

_« Tommy !! »_

Une voix stridente le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de faire disparaitre ces images qui lui avaient parues trop réelles.

_« Je suppose qu'avec le vôtre c'est la même chose ? Impossible de l'emmener au parc sans qu'il abime ses vêtements. »_ dit la femme

Son regard se posa sur l'enfant. Il était à quelques mètres du banc, regardant sa mère avec embarras, son pantalon déchiré au niveau du genou.

_« Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer jeune homme. » _dit-elle à son fils _« Au revoir Mr. »_ le salua t-elle avant de se lever.

House la regarda prendre son fils par la main et s'éloigner. L'image d'une petite fille brune, ses boucles brunes flottant dans la brise d'été lui revint à l'esprit.

_« Au revoir. »_ murmura t-il en baissant la tête.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il se gara, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas la voiture de Cuddy. Elle était sûrement allée faire des courses.

Il jeta ses clefs sur la commode de l'entrée, ravi de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une brique de jus d'orange. Sur le plan de travail, un papier attira son attention.

_Greg,_

_Je suis allée faire quelques courses, je reviens vite. _

_Je t'aime, Lisa._

_P.S : Les verres n'ont pas bougé depuis la dernière fois alors prends en un au lieu de boire à la bouteille._

Il sourit, et consentit à sortir un verre du placard. Il but une gorgée et fit la grimace, ça n'avait pas la même saveur qu'en buvant directement à la brique.

-------------------------------------------------------

Il venait de sortir de la douche lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la table basse du salon. Il enfila rapidement un vieux pantalon et un t-shirt et répondit.

_« House. »_

_« Greg… »_ lui répondit une voix étrangement hachée

_« Wilson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu viens de trouver Mme Wilson n°4 et vous divorcez déjà ? »_ dit-il sarcastiquement

Un sanglot se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne.

_« Greg…y'a eu un accident… »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Je ne suis pas urgentiste, appelle le 911. »_

_« Greg…c'est Lisa… »_

Il sentit sa respiration se couper et il dut faire un effort considérable pour reprendre son souffle.

_« Où ? »_

_« Je rentrais chez moi et j'ai vu ces voitures sur le côté *sanglot* j'ai reconnu la voiture de Lisa, j'ai… »_

_« Wilson ! Où ?! »_ le coupa t-il

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il resserra sa prise autour du téléphone.

_« Sur l'avenue Lincoln »_

House raccrocha sans dire un mot, s'empressant d'enfiler ses chaussures et de prendre ses clefs.

------------------------------------------------------

C'est une fois sur la route que House réalisa ce qui se passait. Lisa avait eu un accident. Elle était peut-être gravement blessée ou même… non ! Elle allait bien, elle irait bien.

Il n'eut pas de difficultés à repérer le lieu de l'accident, les gyrophares des secours lui indiquant l'endroit précis. Il resta bouche bée. L'avenue était bloquée par les épaves de deux voitures. Des débris de verre et de carrosserie recouvraient la chaussée et des hommes répandaient de la sciure sur les flaques de carburant. Les trottoirs grouillaient de curieux avides d'images sanglantes. Il fut surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus de voitures impliquées, l'avenue étant très fréquentée d'habitude.

Il se gara à quelques mètres et sortit de sa voiture, son regard fixé sur le véhicule de Cuddy. Elle était dans un état lamentable, l'avant complètement défoncé laissait apercevoir le moteur. La porte du conducteur avait été découpée. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Lisa ne conduisait jamais sans sa ceinture.

Il se dirigea lentement vers les ambulances, complètement pétrifié. Il fut arrêté par Wilson qui se saisit de son bras. L'oncologue avait les yeux rougit par les larmes, sa cravate desserrée pendait misérablement autour de son cou et ses cheveux d'habitude si soigneusement coiffés étaient en bataille. House sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes à la vue de son ami. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_« Où est-elle ? »_ demanda t-il

_« Un chauffard roulait en sens inverse, il l'a percuté de plein fouet… »_

_« Wilson, où est-elle ?!! »_ cria t-il, la panique commençant à le saisir.

Il tenta de se dégager mais James le retenait fermement. Il se débattait avec force mais son ami tenait bon.

_« House…attends… »_ dit-il la voix entrecoupée par l'effort

Greg se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

_« Où est-elle ?!!!! »_ hurla t-il

Son regard fut attiré par les ambulanciers qui plaçaient un corps sur un brancard. Il reconnut Lisa. Il fit lâcher prise à Wilson d'un mouvement vif et se mit à marcher le plus vite possible vers elle. Mais il se figea quelques mètres plus loin. Les secouristes venaient de recouvrir le corps d'un drap blanc. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Elle était morte. Lisa était morte !

Wilson le saisit par la taille pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

_« Lâche-moi !! »_ s'écria t-il, se moquant des larmes qui coulaient à présent librement sur son visage. _« Wilson ! Lâche-moi !! »_

Il sentait les passants le regarder avec pitié, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Wilson finit par le laisser partir et il se précipita vers le brancard, laissant tomber sa canne en chemin. La douleur qu'il ressentait à présent surpassait celle de sa jambe.

Les mains tremblantes, il souleva le drap. Il eut un haut-le-corps. La jeune femme qui était allongée là n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été auparavant. Son visage jadis si magnifique était couvert de plaies sanglantes, ses lèvres coupées par les éclats de verres, ses cheveux souillés de sang.

_« Lisa…Lisa…je suis désolé, je suis désolé…Lise, oh Lise ! » _murmura t-il tout en caressant son visage du bout des doigts

Il s'affaissa sur le brancard, entourant la femme de sa vie de ses bras, se moquant du sang encore frais qui tâchait ses vêtements, enfouissant son visage dans son cou dans l'espoir de sentir une dernière fois son parfum. Il se redressa, contemplant son visage un instant, priant pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux, priant pour que sa bouche lui sourie encore une fois. Il l'embrassa tendrement, son cœur se serrant un peu plus alors que sa bouche restait froide et immobile. Ses jambes finirent par lâcher sous son poids et il tomba lourdement au sol, le corps secoué par de silencieux sanglots.

Wilson se précipita vers son ami alors que celui-ci tombait au sol. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Finalement, il passa ses bras autours de ses épaules et le berça doucement. House résista un peu avant de se laisser aller contre son ami, ses bras lui prodiguant un peu du réconfort dont il avait tant besoin.

_« Elle est morte James… »_ dit-il entre deux sanglots.

_« Je sais, je sais… »_ dit-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il lui était plus facile de réconforter des inconnus venant de perdre un proche à cause d'un cancer que son propre meilleur ami…

_« C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute… »_

_« Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ta faute »_

House se redressa, ses yeux océans fixés sur le brancard.

_« Je suis désolé Lise, je suis désolé… »_

----------------------------------------------

Cela faisait une semaine que Lisa était morte. House n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne se rasait plus, oubliait de se faire à manger. Wilson faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour le forcer à manger mais Greg refusait souvent d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux autrefois si expressifs ne montraient plus rien d'autre qu'une profonde tristesse.

C'était aujourd'hui que devait avoir lieu l'enterrement. House redoutait ce moment. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à sa famille à qui il avait dû annoncer la mort de Lisa et le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble en même temps. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié. Et puis l'enterrement l'obligeait à tourner la page, cela rendait l'absence de Lisa réelle, il ne pourrait plus le nier.

Il resserra sa cravate avant de rejoindre Wilson qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il lui fit un signe de tête et ils sortirent dans la rue. Le ciel était gris, les nuages lourds. Il pleuvrait sûrement.

Le trajet jusqu'au cimetière se fit dans le silence le plus total. Une des rares choses sur laquelle House était tombé d'accord avec les parents de Lisa était qu'il ne voulait pas de cérémonie dans une chapelle. Le prêtre dirait quelques mots avant que le cercueil ne soit mis en terre. Rien de plus. Mais Mr et Mme Cuddy avait tout de même insisté sur le fait que le cercueil resterait ouvert quelques minutes avant. Il avait cédé, n'ayant pas le cœur à leur refuser ça.

Wilson se gara à côté des parents de Lisa. House regardait déjà quelques mètres plus loin, là où se trouvait le cercueil. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. James posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit tristement pour l'encourager. House prit une profonde inspiration et sortit de la voiture.

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour du cercueil, les conversations à voix basses avait toutes pour sujet la défunte. Evidemment. On disait à quel point elle était belle, talentueuse. A quel point elle aller manquer. House avait envie de leur crier qu'ils ne savaient rien de tout ça. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point la vie allait être vide sans elle, sans son rire, sans son sourire pour le réveiller le matin, sans ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, sans sa peau à caresser. Il se dirigea vers le cercueil où se tenaient Mr et Mme Cuddy. Il leur fit un signe de tête auquel ils répondirent mais aucun ne dit un seul mot. C'était mieux comme ça. Il attendit qu'ils se soient éloignés pour se pencher au-dessus du cercueil. Les gens des pompes funèbres avaient un travail remarquable. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de se maquiller. Toutes les plaies avaient été masquées, ses joues délicatement maquillées pour leur donner un peu de couleur. Elle était si belle. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler mais aucune larme ne vint apaiser la sensation. Il n'avait plus rien à pleurer, la douleur était trop forte. Il se sentait vide, comme si une partie de son âme s'était envolée avec celle de Lisa. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_« Je suis désolé Lise… Je t'aime. »_ murmura t-il au creux de son oreille, ses derniers mots lui faisant l'effet d'un pieu planté dans son cœur. Il ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'il l'aimait et il avait fallu qu'elle meure pour qu'il ait enfin le courage de lui avouer.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière et fit signe aux employés des pompes funèbres pour qu'ils referment le cercueil. Ils le firent ensuite lentement descendre dans le trou préalablement creusé et tout le monde se rassembla pour écouter le prêtre.

_« Nous somme ici pour accompagner Lisa Cuddy dans son dernier voyage… »_

House n'écouta pas la suite, trop occupé à revivre certains moments de leur relation, son rire cristallin retentissant dans ses oreilles. Il sentit la main de Wilson se poser sur son épaule. Le curé avait fini de parler.

_« Tu veux dire quelque chose ? »_ murmura t-il

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »_ répondit-il en baissant la tête

Une à une, les personnes présentes jetèrent une poignée de terre sur le cercueil et quittèrent le cimetière. Greg resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la tombe, ne se préoccupant pas de la pluie qui commençait à tomber ni même des employés qui attendaient pour reboucher le trou.

Il sursauta lorsque Wilson le sortit de sa rêverie. Il était trempé.

_« Il faut partir maintenant…ils vont reboucher la tombe »_

House se laissa entrainer par le coude, sa canne s'enfonçant dans la boue, ses pieds glissant sur le sol détrempé.

------------------------------------------------------

Il entra dans son appartement sans se soucier d'enlever ses chaussures pleines de boue et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Wilson, lui, prit soin de se déchausser et de pendre sa veste au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et lança la cafetière.

Il trouva Greg sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, visiblement incapable de faire un pas de plus.

_« C'est si vide sans elle »_ dit-il sans se retourner

James posa une main sur son épaule.

_« Je sais…mais il faut continuer à vivre…pour elle. Allez viens, j'ai fait du café. »_

House se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes.

_« Mais Wilson, je suis déjà mort. »_

* * *

_Voilà… la suite la semaine prochaine… _

_Laissez-moi des commentaires svp…_


	2. Agony

_Note :__ Voici la suite… un peu plus courte._

_Bon, suite à un petit quiproquo, je précise que toute ressemblance avec les fics de Lilie654 est purement fortuite. J'en profite pour vous conseiller fortement d'aller lire ses fics qui sont magnifiques (mes petites favorites sont « feu follet » et « du temps perdu »). Allez ! Courez, volez ! _

_Enjoy !

* * *

_

**Agony**

_"La douleur est un siècle et la mort, un moment.", _Jean-Baptiste-Louis Gresset

_"Adieu ! Je crois qu'en cette vie_

_Je ne te reverrai jamais._

_Dieu passe, il t'appelle et m'oublie ;_

_En te perdant je sens que je t'aimais."_

Alfred de Musset, Poésies.

Le docteur House entra dans l'hôpital et tout le monde essaya de ne pas le regarder. Cela faisait trois mois environ que le Dr Cuddy était décédée mais tous les employés étaient encore sous le choc. Surtout quand ils apercevaient House au détour d'un couloir. Il devait avoir perdu au moins 6 kilos, son regard était éteint et ses remarques cinglantes qui avaient disparues venaient à leur manquer. Un bruit courrait comme quoi il aurait même perdu le goût du mystère médical.

House entra dans la salle de conférence sans dire un mot, sans même un regard à ses employés. Il passa directement dans son bureau. Il laissa tomber son sac sur son fauteuil et s'assit à son bureau. Un dossier était posé en évidence sur les papiers qui jonchaient déjà celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux. Penser que quelqu'un d'autre que Cuddy décidait quels cas lui donner lui était insupportable. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait pas encore démissionné. Diagnostiquer lui demandait à présent un effort considérable, les énigmes médicales ne lui procurant plus la même distraction qu'avant. Son esprit était constamment occupé à ressasser combien Lisa lui manquait et il lui était pratiquement incapable de rester concentré plus de quelques minutes. Dieu merci ses « apprentis » étaient maintenant capables de se débrouiller sans lui. Et Foreman le remplaçait très bien.

_« On a du travail »_ dit-il en entrant dans la salle de conférence et en lançant le dossier sur la table

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ demanda Taub

_« Aucune idée. A vous de me le dire »_

Les trois médecins se regardèrent un instant. Telle était leur routine depuis quelques mois. House entrerait sans leur dire bonjour, s'isolerait dans son bureau quelques minutes et reviendrait en leur lançant le nouveau dossier sans avoir pris la peine de l'ouvrir. Puis il s'assiérait à la table avec eux et ferait simplement acte de présence. Il lancerait parfois des idées dont il était le seul à avoir le secret, mais c'était rare. Ils ne disaient rien aux grands pontes par sympathie pour lui. Depuis que Cuddy n'était plus, ils avaient découvert une nouvelle facette de leur boss et ça leur faisait de la peine de le voir ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à le faire virer même si l'idée leur était venue souvent lors de leurs conversations.

House les écouta commencer le diagnostic, hochant la tête dès qu'une idée lui paraissait judicieuse. Ses employés ne se donnaient plus la peine de lui demander son avis et attendaient plutôt cet éclair de génie qui lui venait de temps en temps. Mais House se désintéressa vite de la conversation et laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré du vent de ses pensées.

****

_Ce soir là, il faisait plutôt frais pour une soirée d'été mais il ne portait qu'une chemise et une veste. La lune était déjà très haute dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient de tout leur éclat. Il traversa la rue qui le séparait de cette porte qu'il souhaitait traverser depuis des années. Une unique lampe était allumée dans le salon et il supposa qu'elle devait regarder la télévision. Il leva sa canne pour frapper puis se ravisa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?! Se pointer comme ça chez elle pour lui déclarer sa flamme ?! A croire que Gregory House était soudainement devenu fleur bleue. Il aurait du acheter une mandoline et lui chanter une sérénade sous sa fenêtre tant qu'il y était ! Il baissa la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se les sécher, l'idée de venir chez elle l'ayant pris comme un coup de folie. Il fit demi-tour et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à sa porte. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait peur. Et si elle le rejetait ? Et si depuis toutes ces années, il s'était fait des illusions sur les sentiments de sa patronne ? Et si… Il n'avait jamais été doué pour avouer ses sentiments et depuis Stacy, il préférait les cacher pour se protéger. S'il les gardait pour lui, il aurait moins de chances de souffrir lorsque les gens le décevaient._

_Il s'assit dans sa voiture et posa son front sur le volant._

_« Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça quand même ? » lui dit une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Wilson._

_Il se sentit idiot lorsqu'il regarda sur la banquette arrière pour voir si l'oncologue ne s'y trouvait pas._

_« Ne soit pas bête Greg ! Il est temps de mettre un terme à ta vie misérable »_

_Il fronça les sourcils. Wilson…non, __il__ pensait ça ? Il soupira en baissant la tête._

_« Lève tes fesses de là et ramène ton cul boiteux jusqu'à chez elle ! »_

_Il hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture._

_Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, Cuddy lui ouvrait vêtue d'un pantalon de sport noir et d'un débardeur bleu ciel laissant les jumelles prendre l'air avec élégance. Lorsqu'elle réalisa quelle était la personne qui venait la déranger à une telle heure, ses sourcils se froncèrent._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je ne vous laisserai pas couper le cerveau de votre patient en tranches ! »_

_Il ri doucement._

_« Je… »_

_« Et non, je ne vous dispenserai pas de consultations ! »_

_Il soupira bruyamment. Cette femme n'allait donc jamais le laisser parler ? Si elle continuait comme ça il allait finir par abandonner et rentrer chez lui. Il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en main et qu'il les fasse à sa manière._

_« Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de partager les jumelles avec moi. »_

_Elle eu un mouvement de recul et posa ses poings sur ses hanches délicieusement dessinées._

_« House… » _

_Il fit un pas vers elle et la toisa de toute sa taille, l'obligeant à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il se redressa et sa joue gauche entra violemment en contact avec une main qui sembla sortir de nulle part. Il porta immédiatement ne main à son visage meurtri et se massa doucement._

_« Wow Cuddy ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! » maugréa t-il_

_Elle regarda se frotter la joue, une lueur de regret dans les yeux mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour l'apaiser._

_Il baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration. « Greg, c'est le moment. » se dit-il._

_« Je me demandais si…si…si ça vous disais de faire un bout de chemin avec moi. » dit-il doucement, se maudissant en même temps pour être si nul à ce genre de chose._

_Elle fronça les sourcils._

_« House, il est tard, il n'est pas question que j'aille faire une ballade avec vous. »_

_Il laissa échapper un soupir plein d'agacement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de se masser le cou. Elle ne lui faciliterait donc pas la tâche, préférant le laisser galérer toute la nuit._

_« Cuddy… » dit-il d'une voix pleine de lassitude_

_Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant que son visage ne s'éclaire, comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Sa bouche s'étira dans le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu et elle se jeta à son cou, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. _

_Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer dans un lent et doux baiser qui dégénéra rapidement en quelque chose de plus fougueux. Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, ils titubèrent à l'intérieur et claquèrent la porte, laissant leur ancienne vie sur le perron._

****

Cette nuit là avait était fantastique. Leur « première » nuit. Il sentit un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Elle n'était plus là et il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs. Il reporta à contre cœur son attention sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui. Kutner lançait des théories farfelues, Thirteen et Foreman lui répondaient avec sarcasme et Taub les regardait faire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour ça. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_« Vous m'appelez si y'a besoin. »_ dit-il sans se retourner

Les trois autres médecins ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre. Même si le patient se retrouvait aux portes de la mort, ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne le préviendraient pas. La routine.

-----------------------------------------

Wilson passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Cette journée devenait épuisante. Dieu merci, un de ses collègues avait accepté de le délester de quelques cas. Sans lui, il aurait pu finir par tomber raide mort avant midi. Il regarda sa montre. 12h15. Son prochain rendez-vous n'était qu'à 14h00, ça lui laissait le temps de manger un morceau et peut-être qu'il aurait même la chance de pouvoir faire un petit somme dans son bureau ensuite. Il décida de faire un arrêt par le bureau de House pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Bien sûr il avait des échos (ce genre de choses va vite dans un hôpital), mais il préférait voir de lui-même et ça lui permettait de garder un œil sur lui.

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit que la pièce n'était occupée que par les employés de House. Evidemment. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il ne prit pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit et se dirigea immédiatement vers le toit.

---------------------------------

Il était appuyé contre le muret, contemplant la ville baignée de soleil. Sa canne était négligemment posée à côté de lui et sa jambe droite était légèrement fléchie dans l'espoir d'enlever un peu de la tension qui s'y trouvait.

Wilson s'approcha de lui et s'accouda à côté de lui d'un air détaché. House tourna la tête vers lui avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

_« Alors ? Il parait que vous avez un cas. »_

Greg grogna en guise de réponse.

_« Intéressant ? »_

_« Aucune idée »_ dit-il froidement

James soupira.

_« House…tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…tu »_

_« Quoi ?! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »_ rétorqua t-il, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

_« Humm…je ne sais pas, ton boulot par exemple ? »_

House baissa la tête et examina ses mains.

_« Pour quoi faire ? »_

_« Greg… ça te changerait les idées un peu. »_

_« Mais je n'y arrive plus Wilson. Je ne peux plus faire ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de me changer les idées. »_

_« Lisa voudrait que… »_

_« Mais elle est morte Wilson !! »_ cria t-il en se tournant vers lui, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Wilson ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'observer son ami. Il fut soudainement choqué de son allure. Sa barbe était beaucoup plus longue que ce qu'elle était avant, ses vêtements étaient froissés. Ses épaules voutées et ses joues creuses lui donnaient l'allure d'un vieillard.

_« Qu'as-tu mangé dernièrement ? »_ demanda t-il avec un petit sourire, se disant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet mais son inquiétude prenant le dessus.

House haussa les épaules et tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

_« Un toast et du beurre de cacahuète. »_

James fronça les sourcils.

_« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »_

_« J'en sais rien ! Un ou deux jours ! Tu te prends pour ma mère ?! »_

L'oncologue lui saisit le bras et le força à lui faire face.

_« Ne fais pas ça House. Ne te laisse pas aller. »_

House le regarda droit dans les yeux et James fut choqué d'y voir un tel détachement.

_« Il n'y a plus rien pour me donner envie de continuer. »_

---------------------------------------

Il entra dans son appartement et resta un moment immobile dans l'entrée. Rien n'avait bougé depuis que Lisa l'avait quitté. Son pull noir à col en V trainait encore sur une chaise de la cuisine, sa trousse de maquillage avait encore sa place dans la salle de bain, les armoires étaient encore pleines de ses vêtements. Le seul changement résidait dans l'état de l'habitation. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être une fée du logis et sa négligence l'avait poussé à laisser trainer des canettes de bières ou des boites de pizza par-ci par-là. L'appartement ne devait pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis des lustres et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de renfermé à laquelle il ne prêtait même plus attention.

Il laissa ses chaussures dans l'entrée et jeta sa veste sur le piano. Donnant un coup de pied dans un t-shirt qui trainait par terre, il se dirigea dans la cuisine, essayant de ne pas regarder le pull posé sur la chaise. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bière, la dernière et seule habitante de son garde-manger. Retournant dans le salon, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé sur lequel il avait passé toutes ses nuits depuis le drame. Il ne supportait plus d'entrer dans leur chambre, il avait l'impression que le lit était trop grand, trop froid et cette odeur métallique du sang ne le quittait pas. Il but une gorgée de sa bière puis se pencha en avant et saisi quelque chose qui reposait sur la table basse. Une photo de Lisa. Lui-même n'avait jamais été fan des photos mais il aimait en prendre. Surtout d'elle. Celle-ci était sa préférée. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un top blanc et ses cheveux bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle riait aux éclats et un immense sourire étirait sa bouche, découvrant ses dents blanches et parfaites. Il se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier. C'était une des rares fois où ils étaient partis en week-end tous les deux. House avait loué une chambre d'hôtes dans une jolie petite ville et ils avaient passé le séjour à se prélasser sur la pelouse entourant le lac en périphérie, savourant chaque minute passée en compagnie de l'autre.

Il reposa la photo sur la table basse et baissa la tête, ses épaules se voutant instinctivement. Il sentit des larmes mouiller ses joues et ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Durant un an elle avait été sa raison de se lever le matin, de faire des efforts pour être aimable. Elle lui avait tout apporté, avec elle il s'était enfin senti complet. Et à présent il ne lui restait plus rien de tout cela. Vide. Il était vide et vivre lui portait peine. Son corps fut secoué de silencieux sanglots.

_« Lise… »_ murmura t-il

Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et se leva. Il contourna la table et se plaça devant l'étagère remplie de livres se trouvant juste en face du canapé. Se grandissant le plus possible, il se saisit du petit coffre métallique reposant sur la plus haute étagère.

Il se rassit et composa la combinaison. Le couvercle grinça un peu lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il en contempla le contenu. Un flacon de morphine, une seringue et un garrot, prévus pour les urgences, lorsque la douleur était trop forte. Comme aujourd'hui. La douleur psychique était bien plus insupportable que la douleur physique. Ses yeux passèrent du coffre à la photo de Lisa et inversement. Sans plus réfléchir, il fit glisser le garrot autour de son bras gauche, le serrant bien avec ses dents. Puis il prit le flacon et planta la seringue dans la capsule. Il tira sur le piston et regarda le liquide transparent remplir le cylindre.

Il sentit à peine l'aiguille percer sa peau. Il jeta négligemment la seringue à présent vide sur la table basse et prit la photo de Lisa dans sa main. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, une douce torpeur l'envahissant soudain. Son rythme cardiaque commença à ralentir et ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes mais il se força à garder les yeux ouverts pour continuer à contempler la photographie de celle qu'il aimait. Sa vue se brouilla peu à peu.

------------------------------------

_« Greg… »_

Une douce voix lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

_« Greg… »_

Il se leva doucement et fit quelques pas dans le couloir, se laissant guider par la voix. Elle semblait venir de sa chambre.

_« Greg… »_ dit-elle encore

Il posa la main sur la poignée, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Il finit par s'exécuter et la porte grinça lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans un parc dont l'allée était bordée d'acacias. Une douce brise d'été faisait bruisser les feuilles. A quelques mètres de lui se tenait Lisa, vêtue d'une ample robe blanche, pieds nus. Elle tenait par la main une petite fille aux boucles brunes et aux yeux bleus et perçants. Elles lui sourirent. Il fit quelques pas vers elles et la petite fille se précipita vers lui, entourant sa taille étroitement de ses petits bras. Il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux, ne quittant pas Cuddy du regard qui continuait de lui sourire. L'enfant finit par le libérer et il se précipita à son tour vers Lisa. Il la serra fort contre lui, savourant son parfum, la sensation de sentir son corps pressé contre le sien. Il sentit ses bras se nouer derrière son cou et elle déposa un baiser au creux de son oreille.

_« Lisa… »_ chuchota t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

Il embrassa ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing à l'amande douce.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué… »_dit-il

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le regarda dans les yeux, son pouce droit essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux bleus.

_« Tout va bien maintenant. »_

Il sentit un petit sourire étirer son visage. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement, appréciant le ballet amoureux que leurs langues entamaient.

Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son pantalon. Il abandonna à regret les lèvres de Lisa et baissa le regard. La petite fille tirait sur la jambe de son pantalon pour attirer son attention. Elle lui sourit. Sans trop savoir d'où lui venait cette initiative, il s'accroupit devant elle et la prit dans ses bras, et déposa un baiser sur son front. La fillette se détacha de lui et partit en courant sur le chemin en riant.

Il se tourna vers Lisa et lui sourit.

_« Je t'aime. »_ dit-il en lui prenant la main, se sentant étrangement bien de lui dire enfin.

_« Je t'aime. »_ lui répondit-elle en serrant sa main un peu plus.

Ils se mirent en marche, guidés par la petite fille qui courait toujours devant eux.

_-----------------------------------------_

_« House ? »_ dit-il en frappant frénétiquement à la porte.

Il avait la clef mais ses bonnes manières le poussaient toujours à s'annoncer avant de renter. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et plissa le nez lorsque l'odeur de l'appartement lui vint aux narines. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mis à part une petite lampe sur la commode de l'entrée mais il n'en fut pas surpris plus que ça. House ne se donnait même plus la peine d'allumer la lumière. Cependant, l'appartement était silencieux et il sentit le nœud au creux de son estomac se serrer un peu plus, l'appréhension ne le quittant plus depuis leur conversation dans la journée. Il avança un peu plus à l'intérieur.

_« House ? »_

Il aperçut enfin sa silhouette dans le canapé.

_« House, ça te tuerais de répondre ? »_

Il fit le tour du sofa et se prépara à planter ses poings sur ses hanches, dans sa position de faiseur de leçon mais il se figea. House était avachi sur son siège, le menton sur la poitrine, un garrot encore serré autour de son biceps gauche. Il se jeta pratiquement sur lui et plaça sa main au niveau de sa carotide. Rien. Sa peau était froide. James sentit les larmes inonder ses joues. Il se mit à secouer son ami, dans l'espoir futile de le ramener à la vie.

_« House ! House ! T'as pas le droit ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! House ! »_

Il finit par se laisser tomber par terre, sans lâcher la main de son meilleur ami, le corps secoué de lourds et douloureux sanglots.

Au bout d'une heure, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il releva lentement la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur le coffre et la seringue qui trônaient encore sur la table basse. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait fait ça. Ou plutôt si. Et c'était presque ça le pire. Inconsciemment, il s'était toujours douté qu'il finirait comme ça, mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était proférer des conseils et le forcer à manger. A aucun moment il n'avait fait en sorte que House oublie sa douleur. S'il l'avait fait il aurait sûrement refusé son aide mais il aurait du tout faire pour le forcer à se changer les idées au lieu de le laisser broyer du noir à longueur de journée.

Il sentit à nouveau les larmes inonder ses yeux mais il se secoua et reprit contrôle de la situation. Il se leva et s'apprêta à ranger mais il se ravisa, se disant qu'il valait mieux laisser la seringue où elle était pour l'arrivée des secours.

Il se tourna et observa House. Il avait enfin l'air paisible et heureux, un petit sourire étirait même ses lèvres qui n'avaient pas ri depuis si longtemps. Son attention se porta sur son poing droit qui semblait serrer quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur lui. Il peina un peu à desserrer ses doigts mais finit par en sortir un morceau de papier glacé tout froissé. Il le déplia et son cœur se noua lorsqu'il reconnu Lisa. Il se mit à nouveau à pleurer bruyamment, se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il l'attira vers lui, faisant reposer sa tête contre son épaule et se mit à caresser ses cheveux, le berçant doucement.

_« Pardon, pardon… »_ sanglota t-il

* * *

_Voilà…la suite sûrement très bientôt !_

_Reviews, please !_


	3. Adieu

**Adieu**

_« En automne, je récoltai toutes mes peines et les enterrai dans mon jardin. Lorsque avril refleurit et que la terre et le printemps célébrèrent leurs noces, mon jardin fut jonché de fleurs splendides et exceptionnelles. », Khalil Gibran_

------------------------------------

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il batailla un peu avec le nœud de sa cravate mais fini par lui donner une forme convenable. Il lissa ensuite les quelques plis récalcitrants de sa chemise. Il leva les yeux et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Il détourna le regard. Lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas. Ses yeux noisette étaient gonflés par les pleurs, ses joues jadis si soigneusement rasées portaient une barbe naissante qui lui enlevait son air de premier de la classe dont il était si fier. Depuis ce soir-là où il avait trouvé son ami mort sur son canapé, une photo de Lisa serrée dans son poing et un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres, il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti, dans un état proche de la catatonie. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau avant d'attraper se veste et de se mettre en route.

------------------------------------------------------------

House n'ayant plus de famille, James s'était occupé de tout. Il avait opté pour une cérémonie religieuse dans une église bien que House n'ait jamais été croyant ou pratiquant. Mais il avait toujours été proche de Blythe et il s'était dit que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu ainsi que Lisa. Il avait cependant pris soin de garder tous les rites au minimum. Le prêtre dirait une prière puis lui-même dirait quelques mots. Il n'avait rien préparé. Il avait pourtant essayé mais aucun mot ne semblait assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il entra dans l'église à la suite du cercueil, prenant la place de la famille. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, surpris par le monde qui l'occupait. Plus aucun banc n'était libre. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. House n'avait jamais vraiment été apprécié mis à part pour ses compétences et voilà qu'à sa mort tout le monde se précipitait pour lui rendre hommage. Il trouvait ça tellement dommage. Si les gens avaient été capables de voir au-delà de la carapace qu'il s'était créé…

Il détailla les visages alors qu'il avançait dans l'allée. Il reconnu quelques infirmières, des médecins de l'hôpital mais aussi d'anciens patients qui avaient du apprendre sa disparition par voie de presse. Il y avait aussi des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et il en déduit que ça devait être des médecins venant rendre hommage à une légende du monde médical. Au second rang, il reconnu Taub, Kutner, Foreman, Chase, Thirteen et Cameron et ça lui redonna du courage de savoir qu'ils étaient là.

Il observa les employés des pompes funèbres placer le cercueil devant l'autel puis il prit place au premier rang sans pouvoir en détacher ses yeux. Le prêtre s'avança et récita sa prière.

Il monta à son tour sur l'estrade et contempla un long moment l'audience.

_« Je dois avouer que je suis venu ici sans rien préparer car je n'ai pas trouvé les mots pour décrire ce que cette tragédie à provoqué en moi. »_

Il fit une pause, prenant soin de prendre de grandes inspirations pour retenir le flot d'émotions qui menaçait de se déverser.

_« Car nous somme ici pour rendre hommage à Gregory House, diagnosticien de renommé mondiale qui a sauvé de nombreuses personnes. Peut-être même que quelques unes d'entre elles se trouvent ici. »_

Il vit quelques têtes acquiescer.

_« Mais il était avant tout mon ami. Je lui ai souvent reproché de ne pas avoir d'amis mis à part moi mais je me rends compte à présent que je n'avais que lui moi aussi. »_

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention su les personnes présentes. Il vit que Cameron pleurait déjà alors que Foreman avait les yeux aussi secs que des pierres. Thirteen lui fit un petit sourire pour l'inciter à continuer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa, prenant son courage à deux mains.

_« Gregory House était un vrai emmerdeur. »_

Quelques rires parcoururent l'assistance, lui-même esquissa un petit sourire.

_« Il avait de nombreux défauts et beaucoup de personnes se sont contentées de ne voir que cela en lui. »_

Des visages se figèrent avec embarras.

_« Nombreux sont les gens qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un médecin drogué anticonformiste et antisocial. Mais j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir voir au-delà de ce masque qu'il s'était forgé au fil des épreuves qu'il avait traversées. »_

Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Il contempla un moment ses mains crispées sur le pupitre avant de reprendre.

_« Gregory House était quelqu'un de très intelligent et de brillant. Il se souciait beaucoup plus de ce que vous pensiez de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien le montrer tout comme il se souciait de vous à sa manière. Le vrai Grégory House ne se montrait pas à tout le monde. Lisa Cuddy eut la chance de l'apercevoir en partageant sa vie pendant un peu plus d'un an. Grâce à elle, Gregory pu avoir le bonheur qui lui avait fait défaut durant tant d'années. Mais un coup du sort lui a tout repris brutalement… et ça le brisa irrémédiablement. »_

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Il se ressaisit rapidement et reprit.

_« Gregory House était quelqu'un de fragile et la succession de drames qui la frappé ces derniers mois lui aura été fatale. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Parce que comme vous, je me suis laissé berner par son apparente froideur et je n'ai pas vu assez tôt l'importance de ses blessures. »_

Les personnes présentes lui lancèrent des sourires compréhensifs et encourageants. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Finalement, il descendit de l'estrade et se plaça devant le cercueil de son ami. Il posa la main sur le couvercle et caressa doucement le bois verni.

_« Je suis désolé House. J'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps et t'empêcher de faire ça. Mais ce serait égoïste de ma part. Tu ne pourrais vivre sans Lisa, elle était ton oxygène. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien retrouvés tous les deux. Sois heureux et en paix. »_

A ces mots, il se pencha et déposa un baiser la où sa main reposait quelques instant auparavant, puis retourna s'asseoir avant de fondre en larmes.

---------------------------------------------------------

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Depuis l'enterrement de House, il n'était pas retourné sur leurs tombes. Mais plus de trois mois après il avait éprouvé le besoin de se recueillir. Il avait besoin de tourner la page. Il était encore bouleversé par la perte de ses deux amis mais il était toujours arrivé à se forcer à vivre. Pour eux, pour ne pas les oublier. Il jeta un dernier regard à leurs photos. Celle de Lisa était celle que House avait dans sa main le soir où il l'avait trouvé sans vie chez lui. Pour House, il avait eu un peu plus de mal en en trouver mais il avait fini par en dénicher une au fond d'un tiroir. Il avait pris soin de la scanner avant d'en faire un médaillon pour son tombeau car House était magnifique dessus. Il souriait, il était heureux. Et c'était ainsi que James voulait se souvenir de lui : un homme compliqué qui avait passé toute sa vie à chercher le bonheur mais qui n'avait pas supporté qu'on le lui reprenne.

_« Adieu. »_ murmura t-il

Il reprit la petite allée de gravier qui menait à sa voiture. Il marqua une pause avant d'ouvrir la portière, savourant la douce brise qui caressait son visage. Au loin, il cru voir un couple tenant une petite fille aux boucles brunes par la main qui lui faisait signe. Il plissa les yeux mais avant qu'il ne puisse mieux regarder, ils avaient disparu, comme envolés dans le vent. Il sourit.

_« Adieu. »_ répéta t-il

**Oo FIN oO

* * *

**

_Voilà… c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_Merci aux (peu de) personnes qui ont eu le « courage » de laisser leur commentaire…_


End file.
